Full Moon
by Uenki
Summary: [No Shounenai] Fujiwara no Sai was just an ordinary Pro with two titles, led an unordinary life with a child, less then a year old, who was found on his doorsteps, Hikaru! [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue First Phase

**Full Moon**  
I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Of things to Note:**

Since it took me quite a while to thought of this plot and I do hope that I will no bore you to death with my little notes and such, so please read this as there will not be any interruptions in the middle of the story. If you are confused, just scroll back up to see this note here.

1st. This will not be Shounen-ai.

2nd. Things stated will be fictional.

3rd. There are some things which I am unable to translate, so it will stay as it is. Things like HnG ranking, Insei, Kisei, etcetera.

And suffixes such as:  
-chan  
-san  
-sensei

'-chan' means little which is used for close friends, relationship, father and son, mother and daughter. It will be weird if I write, 'Little Hikaru'… So it will stay as it is.

'-san' this actually can be translated, but it will be very weird. It is a formal tone, such as Mr. Mrs. Ms., and such.

'-sensei' means teacher. It will sound very weird if I translate it as it will be translated to, 'Teacher Touya' which was used rarely, or rather, no one uses it anyway.

4th. I actually wrote 'Shindou Mitsuko, which is Hikaru's mum. Don't think of it as the chubby aunt you see in the anime/manga, this is actually more than a decade over the actual thing. Use your imagination, okay:P

**Prologue –First Phase**

'_Slow down and enjoy life. It's not only the scenery you miss by going too fast - you also miss the sense of where you are going and why.'_ **-Eddie Cantor (1892 - 1964)**

It was weird. He was feeling uncomfortable. Beads of perspiration were dripping down on his back. The bed sheets were draping onto his body, his body was getting warm and the room was so stuffy. His eyelids were closed tightly.

"Nggg…!" he gave a soft and uneasy moan, his long mauve colored locks was clinging on his sweat-covered back. His form stopped stirring, as his violet eyes snapped open in an instant. He sat on his bed, gasping for air. He closed his eyes and opened them again. His ragged breathing became slow and calm.

He gave a sigh, thinking that his life had been way too stressful. He slid his leg out of the bed, onto the ground and stood up. He brushed his hair away from his forehead and took a glance at the digital clock lying on the end table beside his bed.

'4:53am, what an earthly time of the day,' he thought, his little voice in his head dripping with sarcasm, 'as if something impossible was going to happen.'

That was what Fujiwara no Sai, the owner of two titles in the world of Go, presumed, after his experiences of living on Earth for twenty years. He waited, for something to happen while standing in the middle of his bedroom idiotically. However, nothing happened.

Feeling like a moron, he gave a sigh and strode out into the living room, switching on the lights in the process. He fixed himself a cup of tea using a teaspoon and settled himself on the living room couch. Idly, he flipped through the magazine, 'Weekly Go', and saw the same old thing. Albeit the Go problems were fun, it was also getting increasingly unexciting.

"If only something thrilling would happen," he wished. It was as if God has heard his prayers, he heard a little cry. Slightly startled, he placed his cup of tea on the coffee table while the voice just got louder and louder.

'A baby's cry!' the little voice in his head exclaimed, as he placed his hands on the wall, pressing his ear on it, trying to locate where the voice came from. It turned out that the source of the wailings (quite loud now), was from a kid outside his house, on his doorsteps.

"Oh," he realized, when he saw a little kid on his doorstep, wrapped in a thick blanket, less then a year old, wriggling his arms, crying. Feeling satisfied, he closed the door, took two steps forward and paused.

'Wait a minute,' he could not register what has happened, 'is that a** kid** outside** my** doorstep?' he then stood there, took two steps back, turned around and opened the door. His gaze scanned through the child, who had tears in his eyes. Through his instinct, he crouched down and carried the child in his arms, and saw a letter which he have not seen on the first glance, inside the blanket of the child. Gently, he rubbed the kid's little palm.

"You poor little thing," he cooed gently, frowning. Taking in quick paces, he switched on the heater, and sat on the couch. He rocked the child gently, while the child whined softly and settled down to sleep once more.

"You must be very cold, outside on my doorsteps," he murmured. With one arm holding on the child, he skimmed through the letter, coolly, wanting to know who the inconsiderate mother of the child was.

'_Sai,_

_It took so long for me to finally have the courage to write this letter to you… I have been considering whether to tell you, but I really cannot raise this child. This child was yours… I have been pregnant at the time when we broke up. I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything. That was a night's stand after all. It was too… sudden. My husband does not want this child. I have no other choice left. With your current status, I am sure you could, raise this child. He was having your blood after all._

_Shindou Mitsuko.'_

Sai dropped the letter he was holding at that time, as if fall on the ground. He had never been this shock for his twenty years of life. His soft, mauve gaze fell on the child yet again, yet this time, he saw Mitsuko's face in the little child.

'It does not matter now, whomever child it was,' he thought, for the sight of the darling little thing soothed him. Chubby little face, smooth skin and miniature hands and foot. That little child had his blood flowing in him.

Sai raised the baby's cheek to his face and gave a soft rub. He nuzzled the baby and gave a little sigh. However, this time, it was a sigh of contentment.

"How cute," he spoke tenderly as a small smile was plastered on his lips, just like a beautiful portrait of a father and son.

**Finis –Prologue: First Phase**

I'll try to be quick and type out the second chapter. I know the idea is very new, but I've given a lot of thought about this fanfiction and wasted a lot of brain juices in the process. Please tell me whether if you will like it, and leave your comments in your review. : )

Thank you very much. Please don't flame me, it's my first HnG fiction after all. : )


	2. Chapter 1

"What? Fujiwara-sensei had a kid? His own child?" Ogata Seiji almost dropped his cell phone at the unanticipated news. If someone had told him that Fujiwara no Sai had won another title, it was nothing new, but Fujiwara no Sai having a child would certainly shook the whole world of Go.

He could even see the headlines sneaking up onto him, as he foresaw that the world of Go is going to have a very interesting twist to it. Shall he be shocked, or shall he be joyful that he would have the chance to beat his self-proclaimed rival? He was still wondering.

"So you are saying that he would have a social gathering tonight, at his mansion?" he questioned, while the 7-dan on the line affirmed his thoughts. He really wanted to have a match with the highly reputed Go player to know where he stands in the world of Go.

"Yes, I'll go. Thank you for the information," he replied politely, and hung up. He strode to his closet and picked out a formal suit. 'Not only will I be present at the gathering, someone like Touya Kouyo will also be there…' Ogata thought, his eyes narrowing.

Sai was having fun, he was busy placing out the Go boards Go stones and the mats halfheartedly while concentrating on playing with adoring, endearing little Hikaru who was fidgeting in his arms. It had been two weeks since baby Hikaru had moved in into his little den and his life had been rather entertaining. It was easier for him to shop in the superstore while those middle aged women would comment on how cute Hikaru was and those young female shopkeepers would give him discount on baby products (whether if it was for his charming smile, or for lovable Hikaru).

"Bwa, bwa?" The child questioned, his large green orbs gazing upwards onto his father. His father's hair no longer serve as a toy for him, the black stones that was used in playing Go was his new toy, while Sai has to be very careful that he does not swallow it when Hikaru played around with it.

"No, Chibi-chan, no," he rejected, shaking his head. The baby's tearful eyes were pleading for the shining, sparking Go stone. However, with Sai busy, he will not allow his precious to be in any sort of danger, be it if he was just playing with a tiny Go stone.

As if knowing that his father rejected him, the child kicked his legs, punched his arms in Sai's grasp, and bawled loudly.

"Nooo! You can't cry, Chibi-chan!" Sai whined, for the child to stop. Rather than a scene of father and son, it looked more like two child fighting for a drumstick, crying for it. He placed the last Go board, stones and the mat; he laid baby Hikaru over to the makeshift playpen.

Being curious at what his father was doing, he followed his father by walking (wobbly) and entered the kitchen. Sai was dicing the bananas, peaches and he grinded them. He broiled the apples and grinded it. Serving them in the baby bowl and taking a step back, it was then he noticed baby Hikaru who was sitting by the door.

"Chibi-chan!" Sai exclaimed, smiling. He put the bowl of baby food by the end table, throwing all the unwashed dishes into the basin; he carried Hikaru in his arms who wrapped his arms around Sai's neck. With one arm carrying Hikaru and the other arm taking the bowl of food, he placed Hikaru onto the baby walker, tucked the hanky and making sure that no food will drip, he continued to feed him the baby food.

"Come on, ahhh!" Sai cooed gently, trying to convince baby Hikaru to eat. Hikaru just pouted, and refused to eat. Sai gave a little frown and thought of an idea.

"Woooooo-!" Sai made an airplane-like sound and swung the spoon of food causing Hikaru to be fascinated with it. Hikaru giggled and shook his fists in enjoyment and opened his mouth while the food reaches his mouth. Seeing that Hikaru takes his food, Sai smirked.

'Project: Airplane, success!' he thought, smiling.

Only then, the doorbell rang. Distracted, Sai placed the bowl of food on the coffee table nearby and gave a little pat on Hikaru's head, with a tuft of brown. Seeing that Hikaru was busy playing with the shaker attached to the walker, he went to fetch the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 6:54 PM, close to 7:00 PM.

'It must be the guests,' he thought, thanking God silently that he had already prepared the guest's room, the Go board and the stones. He opened the door and saw the crowds with gifts in their hands. Giving a smile, he thanked them and gestured them to head into the room.

As the guests settled down, he brought them to the guests' room and excused himself, while hearing Hikaru's snivel as he went towards Sai in his walker.

"Chibi-chan!" he called, while the baby looked up, hearing his pet name. The baby gave a toothy grin while Sai caressed him and carried him. He tapped Hikaru's nose softly and murmured.

"Now now, I'll feed you in awhile. Meet the guests, okay?" He spoke tenderly. Hikaru 'guu-guu'ed and Sai smiled. Sai opened the door, and met the professionals who were settling down for a game.

"Is that Hikaru-chan?" A woman questioned, commenting on how appealing Hikaru looked. The other guests played with Hikaru before starting on the game.

"Ah, Ogata-san!" Sai greeted with a slight smile, who just gave a curt nod in return. Sai walked over to Ogata and introduced Hikaru to him. Ogata asked Sai for a game, while Sai told him that he had to feed Hikaru before playing Go. Excusing himself, he left the room.

"Maa, Chibi-chan, stop pulling my hair!" Hikaru posed himself for a tug of war with his father, and chuckled merrily. Sai laughed, put Hikaru onto the spacious marble floor while walking quickly to the food that was getting cold.

He chased Hikaru around the living room and thanking God that the guests were in another room, he tried to stop that mischievous Hikaru from crawling under the sofa.

"Hikaru!" Sai cried, sternly. He put the bowl of food onto the end table with a loud 'thud' and sat on the sofa. "I'm not going to care about you anymore!" he snapped. Hikaru, knowing that his father was angry, crawled out and tugged his father's loose pants.

"Paa-paa…" Hikaru called, buzzing around his father while standing unsteadily. Sai peered at the child and 'pretended' to be angry. Seeing that the child was on the verge of tears, he picked him up like an abandoned puppy, put him on his lap and fed him.

The child, tearfully, ate the food and leaned back on his papa's body.

"Good boy," Sai praised, smiling.

When Sai finished settling Hikaru in his crib, he went back to the guest's room. He offered tea and saw the game that Touya Kouyo and Ogata Seiji played. Ogata had placed the wrong stone, he noticed. If he were to place by the black stone, he would have overturned the situation. 'He would lose, by two and a half moku,' Sai anticipated. He hid a smile and went off, being proposed for a game with Morishita Shigeo, the 9-dan. He accepted, gladly, and went over to the empty seat.

"Please," both chorused and settled down.

_Pa-chi._

Sai laid a stone, waiting for his opponent's move. Calmly, he picked up the cup of tea lying beside the Go board and took a sip.

_Pa-chi. _

The opponent's placed his move.

_Pa-chi._

Sai placed a stone, pushing the white stone to a corner. The 9-dan hesitated for a while, and placed another stone beside the black stone.

_Pa-chi._

Sai was cornering the white stone, mercilessly. He picked up several white stones that he has gained.

_Pa-chi._

'The game was coming to an end,' Sai thought, his unnerving demeanor was causing Goosebumps to rise in the opponent's skin, 'If he does not give up like a wise man will do, I will crush him.' Sai's eyes narrowed, like a predator reaching cautiously towards the prey.

"I give up," the 9-dan murmured, standing up and giving a bow. Sai stood up and bowed back.

"Thank you for the game." He said, politely. As the 9-dan walked away, he placed the stones into the container.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw that Ogata Seiji had resigned from the game with Touya Kouyo. He stood up and saw the game that Ogata Seiji played, he lost by two and a half moku, just like he thought.

Noticing the time, Touya Kouyo stood up and excused himself from the gathering.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet my family for dinner," he said, politely while Sai gave a smile.

"Yes, sure. Let me send you to the door," he offered, and Touya Kouyo gave a brisk nod.

When Touya Kouyo left, Sai narrowed his piercing violet orbs. 'If I have the chance, I would like to have a game against him, someday…' he thought, smiling and hurrying to attend to the guests.

**A/N: **Well, I hope that you like the Sai and baby Hikaru scenes and the fact that rivals, Sai and Touya Kouyo met. The social gathering wasn't part of my plan, but I think that it's quite a hectic choice that I placed it there. I hope it doesn't confuse you… Comment on the story if you like it. : )

Thank you very much.

**Finis –Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

"Chibi-chan, one more step!" Sai was clapping his hands when Hikaru was walking, more steadily, towards Sai. Hikaru leaped into Sai's arms, when he finished the last few steps. Sai rubbed his cheek against Hikaru's cheek while Hikaru squirmed in delight.

"Gwhaa! Ahh!" Hikaru gurgled while Sai tickled him by the ribs. Hikaru's little palm pushed Sai's large hands away while wriggling from left to right on the large cushion. Sai poked little Hikaru on the tummy while Hikaru rolled away from him. Sai smiled, noticing that the child was having fun. He put a stuffed teddy, Hikaru's favorite toy, besides the Go stone of course, by Hikaru's side. Hikaru just hugged and clung onto the teddy taller then him by four times, like a koala bear.

Sai, being both a thoughtful father and a worrywart, was being indecisive on whether to bring Hikaru's milk bottle along or grinded baby food along. He was also unsure of wanting to bring along a thermos, to keep the bottle of milk warm.

"Ah!" He cried, exasperated, and decided to bring all the necessary items, thermos, bottle of milk, some milk powder, baby bowl, grinded food, grinder some spoons and miscellaneous items. Deciding just to throw everything into his car, he carried Hikaru and went out, heading for the park.

With Hikaru in his arms, Sai made a decision, one that would affect his reputation as a father. He was going on for a very dangerous mission, to teach little Hikaru how to pronounce things that was found in the park, even thought it was early, considering that Hikaru knew the basics from A to Z and one to ten. He narrowed his gaze, like facing a tough opponent in Go. No, this was even harder than facing Touya Kouyo in Go.

"Chibi-chan!" Sai called, abruptly, startling Hikaru slightly, who was distracted by the kids playing in the playground. Hikaru focused onto his father (thought that his father was indeed very interesting as he is stoning) and stared at the tree that his father was pointing, with his fan, to.

"Chibi-chan, say 'tree'!" His father cried, while Hikaru just thought that his father was very fascinating and decided to play along with him.

"Twee?" He questioned, while his father shook his head childishly, waving his fan, unopened, in front of his face. Hikaru blinked, while Sai shook his head and muttered some words under his breath. Sai pointed to the sky.

"Chibi-chan, the sky is blue, say 'blu-e'!" Hikaru blinked again, unable to register what his father was saying in his small little brain.

"Ara? Boo?" Hikaru spoke, half questioning. Sai almost vexed out, yet he had proven that being a father was something so challenging to refuse.

"No, Chibi-chan. Bl-ue. Boo-lu!" he tried to say. Hikaru laughed, half gurgling and half chuckling.

"Boo-lwe!" Hikaru cried, joyfully, thinking that he had got it right this time round. He was so happy and he pulled his father's long purple locks that almost fell off.

"Ow!" Sai cried, "No, it's Blue!" he snapped, startling Hikaru. At that instant, tears flooded Hikaru's big green orbs and he cried. As loud as a loudhailer, causing some passer-by to look at the situation.

Baby Hikaru kicked his legs, which kicked Sai's chest, unfortunately. It does not hurt much, but the fact that Hikaru blubbered because he scolded the poor little child made him want to cry.

Sai's vision was blurred, as he placed his head on the child's and he murmured softly, calmly and sadly nonetheless.

"Sorry, Hikaru-chan."

Hikaru, puzzled that his father had not called his pet name, looked up and saw the sparkly coat of 'thing-that-he-does-not-know' (it was the moisture of tears that covered Sai's eyes, causing it to shine) making him know that his father was sad.

"Boo-lu, Paa-paa," Hikaru little hand gave little tug onto his father's long sleeve. Sai, touched, and squeezed Hikaru, and packing him softly on the cheek.

"Right! Chibi-chan, you got it right! Blue!" Sai smiled, happily.

Sai laughed happily, and cuddled Hikaru gently.

"You're the best, Chibi-chan," Sai whispered, in delight.

* * *

'_When was it, I wonder? The day that you took my loneliness away? Was it really a month ago? Why does it felt like I have met you since the day you were born, Chibi-chan?_

_Have you, dear God, decided to grant me a gift allowing me to have a fresh start, comforting my forlorn heart?_

_I loved Mitsuko, I really do. Yet we met at a different time… If only we met few years before she married, I wonder… I wonder if Chibi-chan will be happier than now? _

_A mistake, she says, just because it happened after alcohol?_

_I wonder, if it was really a mistake. Maybe the love is only one-sided. Still, I thank you, Mitsuko, for giving birth to Chibi-chan and giving him to me._

_With him around, I am not scared. I do not fear that the love was one-sided. I cherish Chibi-chan and I knew that he cherishes me too._

_I felt it._

_Purer than snow, as vast as the sea. It that nebulous feeling that I have gotten, I am sure that it was love._

_I promise you, Mitsuko, I will provide Chibi-chan with the best I can find… I will love him with my utmost care._

_And maybe… He will too, love to play Go, for it is in his blood.'_

"Ahh! Chibi-chan! Stop whining! Alright, I will prepare your lunch!" Sai cooed, softly. "Ow! Come on, don't pull my hair whenever you're hungry! It hurts! Ow! Ow!"

Sai pulled out the lukewarm milk, which was kept in the thermos for four hours straight. He gave it to Hikaru, who was happily drinking the milk from the bottle. He smiled.

"Chibi-chan, later we will play in the sandbox, okay?" Sai whispered and Hikaru just smiled gleefully, "But the sand cannot be eaten!"

Hikaru was very happy.

It was yet another day, but Sai made a silent promise to Hikaru's mother. He made a wise choice, to love the child and not to destroy it.

* * *

**A/N: **

When I wrote this, I meant that the mistake was (sex cough) and happened after alcohol, means that they were drunk. Just wanted to clarify. Oh and, Sai was originally the third party… Mitsuko was having an affair. :P

I hope you like this chapter, because I find this chapter very meaningful. Well, maybe it's only me. :P

I must give **credit** to **nikki** and I also thought it was weird that Sai had a night's stand. She provided ideas with the whole alcohol business.

Well, when I have time, I am going to dedicate one or two chapters for what exactly happen to Sai and Mitsuko, how they met, fall in love and stuff.

Am I wrong or does baby talk gibberish at 11 months? I don't have a profound knowledge on babies, so I am not sure about it. :D

And yes, Adako-sama, Hikaru will grow up and have a great sense of playing Go. For his hair, you just have to watch and tune in. : )

And I am sorry that I wrote brown orbs, I and unsure of it. Now I will switch to green orbs and alter those mistakes I have made. Sorry!

I don't mean for a long Author's note, but please add me in msn, woonchee 'at' hotmail 'dot' com. I really want to chat and you guys can proofread my stories. I sucked at English.


	4. Chapter 3

"_Is it really? The disappearance of Fujiwara no Sai, the so called brilliant master of Go in the Go world?" _Sai was getting irritated; the headlines in the magazine, Weekly Go, always do have his name on it.

"It was as if I really disappeared," he muttered, getting sick and tired of these rumors that went around for seven months. Not to mention something serious was troubling Sai. He would have to go back to the Go Association to play Go, but he could not possibly play Go peacefully with Hikaru at home, alone. Being a worrywart, he was also worried about hiring a babysitter and he or she will abuse Hikaru. Fujiwara no Sai was having a really wild imagination indeed.

"Noo!" Sai cried, tears were pouring out from his eyes like an unclosed water tap and the house was in danger of being flooded. He tugged Hikaru's tee, weeping, while Hikaru was busy doodling with the Go stones. He took out his favorite black Go stone, and placed it on the Go board, in the square. Sai, noticed his mistake, rubbed his eyes.

"No, Chibi-chan, a Go stone must be placed in an intersection of lines…" He thought Hikaru would understand, but Hikaru was looking at him innocently.

"E-sec-un? Go Stone!" Hikaru replied merrily, while Sai just gave a withering sigh. Hikaru picked up things very easily, such as calling from the phone, eating with a spoon, potty training and the easiest, to him, was to place Go stones on the Go board with the correct fingering.

However, despite being a bright kid, he also has his flaws. The worst flaw ever. Hikaru simply could not phrase words in a correct matter, even though his pronunciation was accurate. Sai took his little hand and demonstrated the correct positioning of placing a Go stone. He placed it on the line. Hikaru, learning from his father, took another Go stone, which almost fell on the ground, clutched it between his index and middle fingers, and placed on the point of intersection in the Go board.

"Right!" Sai cheered, patting Hikaru on the head, which Hikaru loves best. Hikaru does not like to be separated with his father, his father was his precious. He cried with his father and played with his father. In his eyes, his father was the best.

"Paa-paa!" Hikaru called, pulling his father back from his trance, "Let's play! Go stone! Go board!" Vaguely understanding what Hikaru meant, he nodded. Like he always do, Sai would set up an easy plan for the child, and have the child to figure it out himself.

Sai took a white stone and placed it on the board. As usual, the kid would just smile softly and place another stone under Sai's stone.

_Pa-chi._

Sai peered at the kid's determination in playing and decided to have some fun. He placed another stone underneath the black stone.

_Pa-chi._

The child, quick and reckless as always, placed another white stone by the black stone that he just placed. If he had put his black stone by the corner, he would, at least, have an easier time later on.

_Pa-chi._

Pouting, Hikaru was slightly irritated by the fact that his father was smirking. As much as his toddler's arrogance can hold, he placed another stone by the white stone that was cornering onto the black.

_Pa-chi._

"Chibi-chan, the same result is going to happen if you do not make your choice wisely," Sai advised, but Hikaru just stubbornly ignored it. Hikaru 'humped'.

_Pa-chi._

Hikaru placed another stone, this time round, he placed on top of the white stone. While Sai was a dragon, Hikaru was like a fox. Sly and always playing a game of wits. Little did he know, Sai was on another level of mind games.

_Pa-chi._

Unknowingly, little Hikaru was being cornered, and had nowhere to run.

"Waaa!" Hikaru bawled, climbing on top of the sofa, sitting by his father's side and biting –yes, biting the pillow that is often used to leaned on. Sai just laughed, and gave his a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You've done well, but remember not to make the same mistake twice, okay?" Reluctantly, Hikaru gave a nod, briefly knowing what his father meant, though some words are difficult to understand.

What was easy for a 1 year, 6 months toddler to understand?

As Sai kept the Go stones into the round-shaped container, he saw that Hikaru was still smiling (after he had bitten the pillow) and gazing at the Go board and stones longingly. Sai understand, Hikaru too, loved Go.

"Do you like Go, Chibi-chan?" Sai questioned. Without hesitation, Hikaru nodded vigorously. Sai pushed the Go board and the stones under the table, with Hikaru crawling onto his lap like a little monkey in the wild.

Sai picked up the cordless phone and dialed Ogata Seiji's number. Hikaru was standing onto his father lap's trying to hear what they was conversing about. The phone picked up.

"Ah, Ogata-san, this is Sai," Sai greeted, politely in a calm manner. As shocked as Ogata was, he just greeted briefly while feeding his fishes in the aquarium.

"I am wondering if there were any rules for bringing an outsider in the Go Association while a match is still in progress?" Sai inquired, while Ogata stated that there was no such rule as it depends on the one playing the game. Thankfully, Sai murmured a quick thanks and hung up.

"Paa-paa, who that?" Hikaru questioned, while Sai poked his forehead for missing out on his 'is'. Clapping his hands, Sai whispered excitedly.

"Paa-paa is going to bring you to a fun place tomorrow, where you can see lots of Go matches," Hikaru understood, and jumped in elation. Sai carried the child and swung his high in the air, while they both laughed.

In another place on another street, Ogata has finished feeding his fishes and wondered.

_Just what the hell is that guy going to do? No one had brought an outsider into the Go Association for ages!_

**A/N: **This was a giveaway chapter. I did this while I am feeling verrry bored. This chapter was fun, nonetheless. So, what is the reaction of various Pros for the return of Sai after long seven years? (My mindset is that, as long as the plot continues, I wouldn't mind if Hikaru grew up a little.)

Hikaru was 11 months when he met Sai on the doorstep. Now Hikaru was 1 year 6 months, and he has a knack for thinking, as a toddler.

Please do read and review, I would appreciate you little comments. It will motivate me in my writing.

**Afterthought……   
**WOOT! 15 hits:D I am so happy! Now go on for the 25 hits! xD


	5. Chapter 4

Sai parked his car in the car park with Hikaru sitting beside him. Hikaru's toddler's seatbelt was unfastened with a click and Hikaru was grabbing on a black Go stone in his hands. Noticing that his father was getting ready to leave, Hikaru too, struggled with the door and pulled the lever to the door, but the door could not be unlocked. Sai chuckled, and pressed switch, to unlock the children's lock. The third time Hikaru tried with the lever, the door opened, but Sai was already outside his door.

"Idiot," Sai chided, playfully, while Hikaru just copied him ('Baka Paa-paa, baka Hikaru, baka Paa-paa!'). Sai carried Hikaru out of the car, and placed him on the ground due to Hikaru's whining, wanting to walk by himself. A hand holding Hikaru's little palm, Sai brought none of the necessary stuff, knowing that things would be very much easier now, as Hikaru was already potty trained.

"One," Sai counted, together with the child.

"Ichigo (Ichi meant one)!" Hikaru cried, while Sai just shook his head witheringly. For the umpteen times, he tried to correct Hikaru that 'Ichigo' meant strawberry and 'Ichi' meant one. However, for some reason, Hikaru always do make the same mistake.

Father and son both trotted to the lift, counting the steps they have taken. Out of the lift, Sai was greeted by the receptionists and they blabbered about Sai's disappearance for seven months while something caught Hikaru's attention.

A vending machine.

Hikaru wondered what that was and the reason why it contains the snack that his father often gave him, the yummy and smooth yogurt. Hikaru, interrupting the long chat that Sai longed to stop, pointed at the vending machine. Sai looked at him, blinked once, twice and excused himself.

As they get closer to the vending machine, Hikaru ran, as fast as his little legs could take him, in front of the vending machine. Sai saw his enthusiasm, and brought him a cup of yogurt. They headed to the main room, where go boards were aligned and the place where the Pros played.

In the far corner of the room, was the entrance to the Room of Profound Darkness. Sai glanced at his wrist watch, ten more minutes to the start of all games. Sai smiled, it was his third titles, and he was supposed to play for the title that Ogata held, the title of Gosei. After, he breezed through the challenger league last few months, though his existence was not known to all, which was why the whole disappearance business was about.

Sai knelt down to Hikaru's height who was enjoying the cup of yogurt. Sai pulled out a hanky from his pants-pocket and wiped Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru grinned with his mouth wide while Sai just smiled lightly. Sai ruffled Hikaru's hair while throwing the empty cup into the bin.

"Paa-paa! Go! Play!" Hikaru cried, pointing at a Go board nearby. Sai just smiled, knowing that Hikaru had this brightly lighted fire in his heart which belongs to Go and it'll take more than his lifetime to extinguish the fire away, not that he wanted to, though.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt, we still have ten more minutes…" Sai murmured, while Hikaru was taking all his might to pull Sai to the Go board with his little body. Sai placed both the black and white stones on the board, a mini puzzle for the kid to solve.

"Now Chibi-chan, where should I go if I don't want to lose the game?" Sai asked, while Hikaru fingered an empty stop by the far corner of the Go board and placed a stone on it. Sai smiled, ruffled his head and nodded.

_Pa-chi._

"Right, but if you put it here, and I put it here," Sai whispered, fingering a corner diagonal to where Hikaru places his stone. He put a white Go stone on it.

_Pa-chi._

Hikaru spoke gibberish for a while, and placed another stone beside the black Go stone he just placed. Sai laughed, and shook his head.

_Pa-chi._

"Chibi-chan, you're just digging deeper into the hole," Sai murmured, and placed a white Go stone on Hikaru's fatal weakness in the game. The whole game was his. Hikaru was still searching of means, knowing that he had been checkmated.

Ogata proceeded to the room for his game with Fujiwara no Sai, half curious about the person he was going to bring and the other part of him was trying to regain his composure. Upon entering, he saw Sai playing with… Hikaru, a toddler. Cautiously, he strode to the game they were playing.

Knowing that the toddler was using black and Sai, white, he noticed that the game was already over. The father and son were still fooling around uncontrollably and had not noticed his existence in the room.

He glanced at Sai. He was the most informal one in the Pros. Fujiwara no Sai alwaysdo whatever he wanted, yet everyone respected him. As informal as he was, like wearing a tee and jeans when playing for a title, his skills were immeasurable. At such young age, for Sai, had not played a game seriously. He had never shown his true strength, without a doubt.

Sai was a merciless Go player. Just like a swordsman, he skillfully slashed his opponent without haste, till his opponent has fallen into the hole of despair.

Hikaru, while tugging his father's long locks, noticed Ogata. As Ogata was the one who gave him a stuffed toy (the toy teddy), he remembered him clearly. Sai too, noticed Ogata and gave a smile.

Hikaru loosened his grip at Sai's hair and wobble towards Ogata. His green orbs looking at him longingly for any toys. Kid was easy to bribe, indeed. Ogata, saw the kid and gave a slight smile. He could not hold up his resistance barrier to this boy, alas, it was the same to Sai.

"Ah, Ogata-san rarely smiled Hikaru, better tug his coat for more," Sai teased, while Ogata regained his cool composure but carried Hikaru in his arms. Sai just lied on the carpeted ground and looked upon the ceiling.

"I'm going to play with you for the title right?" Sai questioned, placing his gaze on the lights. Hikaru was playing with Ogata's spectacles, gurgling. Ogata just smirked and nodded.

"I will not give up my title so easily," Ogata murmured and the ten minutes is up. The other Pros started to gather in the room, with Ogata, Sai and Hikaru entering into the Room of Profound Darkness.

**A/N: **Ara… Sorry for the late update. :D The next chapter would be Hikaru's Talent and Sai's Depth. Thank you for reviewing, but u-u I still want my 25 hits. Never mind it :D

Thank you.

A question,  
**Did you enjoy this story?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –Hikaru's talent, Sai's depth**

_A chapter dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, __your supportive comments are my source of motivation to continue this story. Actually, I wanted to abandon this story, cause I thought this plot was impossible... But your kind comments made it possible. _

_By the way, your drawings are great, Firehedgehog,  
I love your nine-tails. :D_

_Oh right,_

_-niichan means brother_

_(On with the story…)_

It seemed like he was not only playing for the title. It was like war. Every move that Ogata made was cut off swiftly, yet the whole game was flowing soothingly. The game was following in rhythm, just like a piece of classical music. Every move Sai made was quick and accurate. Ogata Seiji seemed to be pulled into Sai's make-believe world, a world fast paced world. A world of darkness. A world that makes him uncomfortable, a world that pressurized him.

The tension was suffocating him. He could hardly breathe. Beads of perspiration rolled down from his forehead, as he tried to concentrate.

_Pa-chi._

He placed a stone while Sai paused slightly and Ogata thought that he had a chance to overturn this unfavorable situation. Less than two seconds, Sai placed the black Go stone right next to the white Go stone Ogata just placed. Sai did not cut off his route, instead, Sai created a route for him. The only route he could take. He wanted to take the route, it was the only way out. However, it was a trap. His decision was wavering.

Hikaru noted that the game was way too boring, he scrambled out of the Room of Profound Darkness cautiously, making sure that neither his father nor Ogata-niichan noticed that. Sai hid a smile, knowing that Hikaru had already run out. However, if something had not caught Hikaru's eyes, the child would probably go to the vending machine. He chose to ignore, because his game would be over in a moment.

_Pa-chi._

Ogata made his move as he took off his spectacles, wiped it, before putting it back. Sai's gaze softened. Sai decided to be compassionate, he decided to let him off. He will give him a gentle death, a quick, silent and painless death. Sai closed his violet eyes and decided to let Ogata rise to a higher level. Sai knew, ever since his friendship with _Seiji _was broken, nothing was ever the same. However, Sai had already forgiven _Seiji_ a long time ago. It was only that _Seiji_ had not decided to let his barrier of ice to collapse.

"Ne, Seiji-chan, let's go to Mc Donald's after this, shall we?" It was a gentle request. A request that Ogata had no choice but to comply. The freezing tension was dissolving when Ogata gave a soft nod.

_Pa-chi._

The game was over. Sai won, by only three and a half moku.

"Thank you for the game," they chorused, standing up and giving a slight bow and knelt down to keep the stones to their respective containers. The feelings that Ogata Seiji concealed for three years had been over. It started with a game and ended with a game.

After the game, they both smiled while leaving the room. However, outside the room, the Pros were gathering crowding onto a single game. Curiosity aroused, Sai skipped to the board and saw that Hikaru was just sitting on the mat comfortably with a man looking depressed. The crowds split up, noticing that it was Sai who was there.

"Chibi-chan, what happened?" Sai questioned, kneeling down to Hikaru's height with Ogata standing beside Sai. The Pros then exclaimed in unison ('Oh, it's Fujiwara-sensei's son! No wonder!'). Hikaru just sat there, sulking.

"Chibi-chan… Tell me… what happened?" Sai asked again, while Ogata tapped his shoulder and pointed to the game. The game shown that the white, whom the Pro played just now, was in an utter defeat.

"Chibi-chan played this game?" Sai murmured, while Ogata shook his head. Ogata then explained that it probably was the Pros who played that game. Sai nodded and asked Hikaru what was wrong. Hikaru pointed to the place where the white had sliced off the black's route.

"Paa-paa… Occhan don't to lose! But 'Karu no know to place stone!" Hikaru explained, which Sai laughed softly because of the mistakes Hikaru have made in his words, followed by few strings of chuckles from the Pros who was gathering around. Sai glanced at the game and nodded softly.

"Well, look here, Hikaru. If you want to overturn the situation, it's not impossible but you must sacrifice this side," Sai spoke, fingering the top-left spot of the Go board, "and you have to cut off the black's path by placing a stone here," Sai pointed to the point beside the black stone. Hikaru nodded, gleefully, like a child who had just gotten his Christmas present.

"But, Paa-paa," Hikaru called, tugging the hem of his father's white tee, "no put stone here?" the toddler pointed to the point where the black stones was cornering the white stones.

"Ah!" Sai exclaimed, "Why hadn't I thought of that?" The crowds 'ohhh-ed' and knew that there was _something _that Fujiwara no Sai had not thought of. Sai nodded and gave details that if the white stone was placed there, the game would have been overturned, but the white would only win by two moku. Both father and son tapped their fists onto their palm and sighed wistfully in unison.

The crowds looked at them suspiciously, Ogata included, all having the same thoughts. _One would be weird if they did not know that they were father and son, not only they have superb skills, but their actions was the same too!_

Sai carried Hikaru, while Hikaru was practically yelling for yogurt while yanking his father's hair.

"Yes, yes," Sai murmured, motioned Ogata for the Mc Donald's and they went out of the room. The crowds dispersed almost instantly when Sai, Ogata and the smart toddler disappeared. However, they left one thing forgotten. The Pro who lost the game was still sitting there sorrowfully.

**A/N: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update. :D

Ara… I almost forgot to mention… Maybe the friendship thing between Sai and Ogata sounds a little sappy. But this is going to be a major plot in the future. :D

Can I have 25 hits now? xD It's closing in! C'mon, two more hits! (reviews)


	7. Chapter 6

While Hikaru was having a war with the French fries, the two of they just became very interested with the table. The three of them sat quietly in Mc Donald's, not knowing what to say. At first, it was Sai laughing sheepishly, but the tense silence continued on. Ogata tapped his fingers impatiently; he was not someone who beat around the bush. Mustering his courage, he decided to speak first.

"I… Well…" Even though he wanted to have a proper conversation, his tongue was tied. Regaining his composure, he decided to try again. While sitting he gave a slight bow, facing Sai, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Sai 'observed' him carefully and cautiously, inching closer to Ogata. That look was very nostalgic, that annoyed, embarrassed look that seemed to be extinct for Ogata in this day and age.

"Pfft!" Sai chuckled, unable too stifle his laughter. Hikaru dropped his attention on the French fries, saw his father laughing and decided to laugh with his father. Ogata was seemingly more embarrassed than before. With a laughing 'pretty guy' (bishie) and a laughing cute child, Ogata just thought that maybe he was the one going insane rather than Sai and Hikaru who laughed for nothing. He paused, took the drink from the table, took a sip and waited for them to regain their composure.

Five minutes passed, Hikaru stopped while nibbling a French fry, with Sai still laughing and his hand was pounding onto the table. Ogata ruffled Hikaru's head, while the toddler crawled onto his lap, settling himself on it. Despite trying Ogata's very best trying to avoid nonsensical glances from the passer-by, he realized that he had failed miserably in that. A while later, Sai finally stopped, abruptly. Sai became composed and complained that his jaw almost dropped from all the laughing.

"It was _you _who laughed so **hard **for _nothing! _So don't complain!" Ogata snapped, his patience wearing thin. Hikaru who was sitting on Ogata's lap was startled and tears began to well up. Sai noticed that, while Ogata was just at a loss. 'The little guy is going to cry and it's all my fault. I can do nothing, but watching helplessly.' He thought while stoning, his leg rooted to the ground. Sai stood up in a professional manner, carried Hikaru in his arms from Ogata and paced up and down while caressing Hikaru. Sai turned back and gave a smug smile.

"Being mother-like isn't anything to be proud of!" Ogata spoke, irritatingly, while Sai just smiled. Hikaru clung onto his father, nibbling onto his tee. 'Oh my,' Sai thought, 'it has become a bad habit for Hikaru to bite things when he's irritated, must change.' Sai chanted "must change, must change" for a few more moments, before promising Hikaru for sweet gummies but he must not cry.

Hikaru stopped, almost instantly. Sai sat on the chair, while Hikaru sitting comfortably on his lap, but clutching his tee. Sai smiled gently to Ogata, who just remained cool and unnerved. Ogata eyed Sai, who was giving him a nerve-breaking smile.

"Your treat, of course," Sai murmured, happily, referring to the gummies. Ogata nodded, nonchalantly, while both of them tucked into the meal of Mc Donald's.

A while later, they went to the nearest store to buy the candies. With Sai's bargain and the fact that he looked _very handsome, _he had his hands on a dozen packets of gummies. However, it was not what the candies that caught Hikaru's eyes; it was the salon next door. The trio trotted outside of the salon, while Hikaru pressed his hands on the glass frame, gazing at those young sisters who came out with their hair colored. The whole thing came into a cycle.

Hikaru was gazing at the young girls, Sai was looking at Hikaru and Ogata was staring at Sai, with the candies in the bag in his hands. It was only then; Hikaru saw a poster on the wall that says the latest fashion.

"Be-chi bangs!" Hikaru cried, while pointing to the poster in the salon. Sai saw the poster and rubbed his hands, thinking how cute Hikaru might be while coloring those bangs of his and going starry eyes. Ogata just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's go!" the father and son cried together, enthusiastically, while Ogata just tagged along coolly, wondering why Hikaru had not made a pronunciation error with 'let's go', but with 'bleach'. They were greeted with a middle-age hairdresser.

"Excuse me miss, are you here to cut your hair or bleach your hair?" she questioned, politely. Sai smiled dangerously, and carried his son in his arms. Hikaru was chewing onto the candy and looking cheerily at the woman.

"My son, Hikaru," Sai murmured, lowly and dangerously, "is here to bleach his hair. AND excuse me, I am a MALE." He paused, while Ogata patted his shoulders, telling him to cool down. The hairdresser nodded, frantically, while Sai gave her specific details on Hikaru's hair ('He just wants his bangs bleached.')

Another young hairdresser, passed by, and saw the color of Sai's hair. A deep purple.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, "did you dye your hair?" the young hairdresser inched closer to Sai. Sai turned around, and the young hairdresser went head over heels to Sai noticing that he had such a pretty face. Sai opened his fan and tapped his nose, covering half of his face.

"Ara ara, my hair is natural," he said, shaking his fan wildly. Ogata, wanted to have no relations to those _moronic _father and son, like a father who would bring a toddler to bleach his bangs and a father who gossips with woman. It's all the father's fault. Ogata settled down on the chair, a pack of gummies in his hands as he ate it while reading a magazine that was placed on the stacks nearby.

Despite not wanting to attract attention, the three of them stood out in the whole salon.

A moment later, Hikaru's hair was bleached. Sai turned teary eyes as he was too contented with the results, carried Hikaru in his arms and squeezed him really tightly.

"How cute," Sai murmured, cheerily. Hikaru just laughed, while saying, "Chaaaa" cutely. Ogata's attention shifted from the magazine to Hikaru and smiled lightly. Hikaru was cute, indeed. Ogata gave Hikaru another packet of gummies, who accepted it without haste.

**A/N: **Ahhh Bleach hair. Hikaru's trade mark:D Sorry for the long wait. Maybe I am going to update once a week as school holidays are officially over. :D I still haven't done my homework. :P Oh yeah, I will write a sidestory -Sai's and Seiji's past. Of why they quarreled, and how they quarreled.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter dedicated to my reviewers and Kari-chan._

"Eh, what?" Sai questioned, while flipping the fried egg using the wooden spatula. Hastily, Sai opened the cupboard and drew out two plates and a baby bowl, cutting the egg into smaller pieces for Hikaru, dropped it in Hikaru's mini-bowl and placed the other to fried egg on the remaining plates. Seiji's visit to Sai's house had become more frequent from the Mc Donald's incident last month. He almost came to Sai's house in the morning without fail, took care of Hikaru if Sai has a match, or just plainly played with Hikaru. Seiji just cannot resist adorable Hikaru, even with all his might. Thinking that Hikaru was a good child after all as he ruffled Hikaru's head while playing Go with the kid, Hikaru just fidgeted like a puppy.

"I mean, there was this Child's Tourney for kids 8 years and below, isn't it?" Seiji replied, while placing the stone on the Go board. Hikaru, hugging the teddy bear (another mini-one that Seiji had given him a week before); rolled around the carpeted floor. After a while of rolling, he sat up and placed another black stone beside the white stone that Seiji just placed. Sai dug up some rice from the rice cooker, and placed it in another bowl, excepts Hikaru's which was in the same bowl. He placed it in on the glass dining table and gestured them to eat.

"Seiji-chan, take care of Chibi-chan while I bathe," Sai said, causally while Seiji nodded. Hikaru's eyes lightened up at the mention of bathing. Hurriedly, he stood up and chase after his father, leap and clung to him like a koala bear. Sai just laughed and grabbed his waist, hoping that he doesn't fall down. Seiji chuckled softly at the two idiots and decided to clean up the mess Sai **_always _**made when he cooks, even though the things he made was rather delicious. He took the white apron hanging by the door, tied it as he does not want to get his suit dirty. Even if things were laid out, his first priority would be Hikaru and Sai, and his second priority would be his precious suit.

After fifteen minutes, Sai and Hikaru came out from the bathroom. Sai wore a long sleeved baggy tee with jeans, as always. While Hikaru was wrapped up like a sushi roll by Sai, with the towel. In Hikaru's hands were a dozen duckies which vary from sizes. Sai patted Hikaru's head and told him to get his shirt and pants from his bed and he (Sai) will dress him up. He sat in front of Seiji and placed his fan on the dining table, beside the plate of food.

"I get it. But under eight years old, you say? Hikaru is only 1 year 7 months and **_3 days _**old!" Sai emphasized, while Seiji almost spit out the milk he was drinking. He did not really know how this guy, the biggest idiotic moron in the whole wide world, could actually be so detailed about how old his son was.

"Three days…" Seiji murmured, in a daze, while wiping his spectacles with a handkerchief. Hikaru skipped out into the dining room, with his mini yellow shirt that has a black '5' printed on it, and a black short pant in his hands. He ran around the living room, causing Sai to get out of his seat and chased him from the living room to the bathroom then to the bed room. Seiji just sat there patiently, waiting for the whole ruckus to end.

'_Hikaru-chan… At his level, he could not possibly win Sai or me. But at the rate he is growing, he could probably win against a 2-dan or 4-dan now. Maybe someday, he could surpass Touya Kouyo, but surpassing his father was almost close to 0 percent.' _Seiji thought as he gazed intently at the chopstick. Finally, the father and son both settled down for the long awaited brunch, both gasping for air.

"Let's tuck in," Seiji said, coolly, before the father and son woofed down the food like there was no tomorrow. Seiji sighed. If the reporters saw Sai woofing down his food, the Medias was going to make another hot topic for the crowds again.

After they have eaten, all three of them settled down at the couch.

"So Sai, what do you think? Do you want Hikaru-chan," At this moment, Hikaru had already climbed upon to the top of Mount Everest, standing high and almightily on top of Seiji's lap, "to join the tourney?" Sai hesitated for a moment, with Hikaru climbing from Seiji's to his father's lap.

"Hikaru," Sai called and Hikaru's attention was averted instantly to his father, as his father have not called by his pet name, "do you want to play Go with kids older than you?" Hikaru looked up to his father, while standing and saw the troubled look on his father's face.

"Yes!" Hikaru cried, and gave a soft peck on his father's forehead, just like Sai did when Hikaru was sad. Hikaru's little palms caressed his father head, messing Sai's hair yet again. But this time round, Sai was not angry, instead, he had this fuzzy feeling in his heart.

Seiji saw the heart warming scene and just decided to laugh.

Both cars stopped at the parking slot. Seiji vividly remembered to grab a cup of yogurt with him, with Sai's muttering what's there and what's not. They went to the counters, with Sai allowing Hikaru to run around, while both Sai and Seiji went to the receptionist for registration. A cup of yogurt in Hikaru's hands, Hikaru saw a child, almost same age as him was sitting on a bench all alone.

The child had eyes of a light green, and a jaded-greenish black hair. The child just wore a small suit for his age. Hikaru sauntered to the child, and offered him the cup of yogurt that he was eating. The child's head perked up and smiled. Hikaru sat beside the child and silence followed on.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked, while the boy's smile had not faded.

"Akira… Touya Akira." The child, Akira, murmured. Hikaru just smiled brightly, scooping his last spoon of yogurt and put it into his mouth.

"'Karu-chan's name is Hikaru!" Hikaru cried happily, while Akira thought that something was definitely wrong. Hikaru was as cheerful as the sun, while Akira was as calm as the moon. They were like the polar opposites.

"Chibi-chan!" A voice called and Hikaru laughed.

"Bye bye, 'Kira-chan!" Hikaru gave a little wave, before skipping to another direction, to where his father was. Akira just sat there by the bench, waiting for his parents.

**A/N: **I do really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and this long awaited meeting of both Hikaru and Akira. There will be more Akira later on, as it was the tourney. :D Oh and, Kari, your reviews really warmed my heart. Thank you very much.

**Please give me comments as I really appreciate it. **

**Wuff, Uenki.**

**Psst, can I be greedy and ask for 50 reviews? xD  
You know, the 'hits' that ffnet had made... 'Full moon has 454 hits! Hip hip hurray!'**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 8

"Paa-paa! WAKIE UP!" Hikaru yelled, jumping on his father's bed, attempting to wake him up. Hikaru was pulling off the bed covers with all his might, only to fall backwards and tumbled onto the pillow.

Fujiwara no Sai was everything but a time-conscious person. It was only nowadays that he was not late for Go matches, thanks much to his adorable son, who climbed up the mountains (on top of his father) and pulled his father's hair (a whole bunch) before Sai wakes up.

However, today was very different. Sai had five matches and Hikaru was competing in the tourney. It was already 12pm and his father was still staring into space, sleepy-mode. Hikaru, with his fist full of hair, dragged his father to the bathroom, which was a hard work because the master bedroom, where both Hikaru and Sai slept in, and the bathroom, which had a huge bathtub and a shower cubical, were two doors apart. Seeing that his father had entered into the bathroom, Hikaru, a sensible kid, went to grab his back pack.

A few moments later, Sai was out of the bathroom, energetic and lively while dressed in a baggy long-sleeved white shirt and 'ripped-style' light blue jeans. He wore the apron hanging by the door and scooped some rice from the rice cooker.

"Chibi-chan!" Sai called, while Hikaru was drawing a big circle onto a booklet that Sai had created. Inside the booklet was full of Go puzzles and it was Hikaru's best thing to work on for killing time. Hikaru turned back upon hearing his name being called. "Have you seen Seiji-chan?" Sai questioned, while Hikaru told him that 'Seiji-nii' has cooked the rice before going off for his games. Sai gave a soft nod while proceeding to shape the rice ball in his palms skillfully. Sai hummed a little tune as he kneaded the rice ball, while Hikaru was playing idiotically with his little booklet.

The car halted to a stop outside the location where the Child's Tourney was being held. Sai, wearing a pair of sunglasses, unbuckled Hikaru's seatbelt and gave him a peck on the forehead. He ruffled Hikaru's head fondly while handing his backpack to the child.

"Play well, Chibi-chan…" Sai murmured, and gave him a little card as a good luck charm. Sai attached the card with a cloth neck-lace and hung it around Hikaru's neck while he stepped out of the car. Hikaru nodded happily and waved cheerily to his father as he drove off with a loud vroom.

Hikaru turned backwards, ready to head into the large building. However, his curiosity was aroused when he saw a woman being thrown out of the building. The woman, with long light pink colored hair , rather refined features, yet with a super hot-tempered mind control, kicked on the glass door while yelling hysterically to let her go into the building. Hikaru trotted towards the big sister, and tugged the hem of her white halter top. Cursing, she turned her head back only to see Hikaru staring at her innocently. Sighing, she knelt down to his height.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling gently. Hikaru smiled back, and took her hands, gesturing him to follow her. The woman, otherwise known as Kano Kyoko, the reporter of Weekly Go, yelped while the kid dashed into the room, with her stumbling dumbly behind. When the guards saw the kid and the woman, the frown was etched deeper in their face. The tall guard stopped Hikaru was preceding, while Hikaru looked at the large man inquisitively.

A receptionist saw the guard and the ruckus they were creating and she went towards the crowd. The receptionist yelped upon seeing Hikaru.

"Ah! Hikaru-chan!" The receptionist cried, kneeling down to the child's height, while Hikaru was grinning to the reporter. "Your father has called, making sure that you get into the competition room without getting lost." The receptionist just smiled and talked, while dismissing the guards. The receptionist eyed the woman who was kneeling down onto the ground, sighing.

As Hikaru noticed the suspicion from the receptionist, the child held on to Kyoko's arm and gave a childish cry ('Hurry, neechan! Hurry!'). The receptionist patted Hikaru on the head as he left with the woman, even though the woman was _really _familiar.

Kyoko and Hikaru sat on the bench, settling down. They still have half and hour more before the tourney starts.

"Thank you, kid," the woman whispered, patted on the kid's head. Hikaru just smiled from ear to ear, getting praised. "Right, your name's Hikaru?" The child nodded vigorously, while taking out the boxed lunch that Sai had prepared for him earlier.

"You have not eaten your breakfast?" the woman questioned, while helping Hikaru to open the lid that was sealed quite tightly. Upon opening the lid, the woman stared at the lunch in awe. Inside the box, were rice balls. Not those triangular shaped rice balls, but those which had the shaped of the animals.

"Ah!" Hikaru cried, pointing to the cat shaped rice ball, "It's Mister Cat!" he cried happily, while nibbling the head of Mister Cat off. He offered Mister Mouse to the big sister whose stomach was growling. They were in the same boat, too excited of oncoming events to eat their breakfast.

Time flies as they ate, while chatting with each other (Hikaru was speaking gibberish).

"Bye bye, Kyoko-neechan!" The kid cried happily, running off to the competitors' room. The tourney was going to start soon.

Inside the room, Hikaru saw Akira. His eyes brightened upon seeing a kid who was the same age as him and a kid whom he met earlier. Enthusiastically, he walked towards the child and called him. Akira turned back, and saw Hikaru. Akira's eyes swept over the bleached bang kid for a moment, and rested his gaze onto the child. Akira forced a smile to the kid, who grinned back. Touya Kouyo, his father's conversation with him had been haunting him.

"_Akira… Be wary. Wary of the child named Hikaru… He's the son of the Go prodigy. Crush the seedling, cut off his roots. Destroy his arrogance with all you had. Your goal is not the child, my son. It is the Go prodigy… the one who is closest to the Hand of God…!"_

Akira doesn't understand. Sometimes, he really did not understand what his father meant. However, father was always right. Akira just had to follow what his father has said and everything would be fine.

At least, that was what Akira thought. But facts have proved him wrong.

**A/N:** I must really say sorry for the delay in the update of chapter. It's devastating. :( Well, maybe you guys doesn't really understand what I am feeling hopeless about. But as the story proceeds, you will soon begin to understand.

Ara… and Kano Kyoko is an OC. Hope she isn't Mary-sueish.

Replying to **Hyper-Bitch**- Ara… do you have a pet name or something:P I really don't want to greet yer with your nick. Still, to what you have asked in your review, in regards to my updating of chapters, I would have to say perhaps once a week.

This chapter is late due to computer crash and I lost my Full moon chapters in a day! Argh. I rewrote it, and hopefully, it's better.

If I have a loooong drag, it probably that I would have abandoned this fiction, or rather, some accidents happened to my darling computer. :)


	10. Chapter 9

"Thank you for the game," Sai gave a tender smile, placing his fan beside the Go board and bowed to the 9-dan, Morishita Shigeo whom he had played informally a few months before. The 9-dan just laughed the whole match off.

"A brilliant game was always, Shigeo-chan," Sai chirped, almost too happily. The 9-dan nodded.

"It's a wonder how you remained full of wits after seven months of disappearance. Training the child, I presumed?" Morishita questioned, and eyebrow raised. Upon mentioning the 'child', Hikaru, Sai's eyes brightened up like the full moon in the raven night sky. Sai nodded vigorously, like a child and blabbered on to how Hikaru learnt to walk, how he fed himself and how cute Hikaru looked when he bleached his bangs.

They went onto the conversation on the Child's Tourney.

"Ah, right. I've heard that Touya-san's child was also participating in the tourney. Well, a rival for Hikaru-chan, eh?" Morishita chuckled, while Sai's violet orbs narrowed slightly as he picked up his fan.

"Was it really?" Sai questioned, smiled gently and stood up. The 9-dan stood up too and they left the room.

"Yes… I heard that his name was Akira. Probably older than your child by a few months, I guess." Morishita spoke, casually. Sai just smiled politely, knowing that the Child's Tourney was going to end. Finish bidding his goodbye to Morishita, Sai strode to the other room where Seiji was playing.

"Almost finished his game," Sai whispered, leaning onto the wall. Thinking back about the incident few hours before, it was a pure coincidence that he saw Kano Kyoko, a great friend back in the high school. It was only then he registered that she really went for her dreams.

"Araaa… If I am not wrong, she probably went to be a reporter. But a Go reporter?" Sai mused, whipping out his cell phone, checking for new messages. The door opened with a soft click, with a 7-dan coming out, with beads of cold sweat rolling down his forehead. Next came Seiji, who came out while wiping his spectacles. He noticed Sai, who was grinning; Seiji could immediately notice that Sai was getting very eager to fetch Hikaru back.

"Right, fine. I'll go with you to fetch Hikaru, so please wipe that blissful grin off your face," Sai nodded, while skipping all the way to the car park, with Seiji following closely behind.

Hikaru sat beside Kyoko quietly, waiting for his father to fetch him. Kyoko frowned; the frown was so deep that her cheeks bulged out. As limited as her knowledge in Go might be, but the last game, that Hikaru had lost by half a moku, was definitely a fluke. She patted little Hikaru's back softly, comforting him. The child was tired, she noticed, when the child treated her leg like a pillow, laying his little head on her lap. Tear-stains were evident in the child's cheek.

Being careful not to wake the child up, she picked out the photos that she had shot during Hikaru's last game. It was really a wonder that both children of about two years old could win continually to the last game. Kyoko smiled softly, caressing the child's forehead. The child stirred slightly and went back to his slumber.

"Paa-paa…" the child whimpered, while Kyoko had not heard the child mentioning anything about his father other than the amazing lunch box. Sighing dully, she tapped her right feet, with her high heeled shoes on. Patience has its limits; and most of the children had gone home. As happy as she might be to have a photo of Touya Kouyo and Touya Akira, she was dreading for the fact that she still have heap of works which included essays and news report undone.

"Plod… Plod… Plod…" It was sound of footsteps. She instinctively concentrated on the two guys who were walking towards her. When the three people noticed each other, with Sai noticing Hikaru, Seiji noticing Kyoko and Kyoko noticing Sai. Kyoko almost screamed. Despite writing lots of articles on a friend whom had became famous since high school, it was actually a better thing to be reminded that Sai was her friend by looking at him in flesh and blood.

"Ah! Chibi-chan!" Sai cried with teary eyes. He smiled at Kyoko who just returned a smile. Timidly, Sai pointed at Hikaru who was still asleep, with Seiji folding his arms and leaning onto the vending machine. Kyoko chuckled and lifted Hikaru up, who opened his eyes, still sleepy. Rubbing his green orbs, Hikaru gave a loud yawn. His eyes brightened when he saw his father. Sai's eyes brightened too when Hikaru finally noticed him.

"Paa-paa/ Chibi-chan!" the two idiots cried in unison with Sai rushing and gave Hikaru a big bear hug. Kyoko chuckled, while trying to remain as polite as possible.

"So long already and you hadn't change at all, Sai-chan!" She cried, pressing her stomach while laughing out loud at the father and son's antics. "So, who are you to Hikaru-chan anyway?" Seiji, though cool, offered a small smile to his friend. Kyoko gasped as if she just saw an alien smiling at her. Seiji, noticed her teasing reaction, gave her a glare.

"Sai's son. Hikaru's name was Fujiwara no Hikaru after all." He muttered nonchalantly. This was BIG news to Kyoko. Sai was a Go master, no biggie. Sai was a delinquent, no biggie. Sai was a bike racer, no biggie. Sai was a father at the age of twenty-two, that was a BIG matter. Upon registering what she has heard, she shrieked.

"EHHHHHH!"

Seiji just shook his head, thinking that her reaction was the first reaction he had thought of when he heard the news. Sai just smiled sheepishly, while passing a yogurt to Hikaru, who in turn passed the cup of yogurt to Kyoko. Opening the lip and covers, while scooping a mouthful of yogurt, they came to the topic on the tourney earlier.

Hikaru became uneasy and trembled slightly while sitting on Sai's lap, who was sitting next to Kyoko on the bench. Seiji rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Lost by half a moku, to Touya Akira." Kyoko spoke, her tone of voice dangerously cold while speaking of the name, 'Touya'. Sai just patted Hikaru's head, and comforted him. "Here, I even shot the last scene in the game." Kyoko muttered while passing the photo to Sai.

With just a glance, Sai cursed, startling both Seiji and Kyoko.

"A pre-planned game, I see. If Hikaru was just a normal child, all these would just end like what Kouyo-chan has expected." Sai murmured dangerously. Sai pushed Hikaru to Seiji and told Seiji to take care of Hikaru, which basically meant to feed him and tuck him in when Hikaru was asleep, and Kyoko.

Sai strode out of the building, before giving a peck on Hikaru's forehead.

"Ehh, are you sure that he'll be alright?" Kyoko asked, worriedly, while Seiji shook his head.

"I doubt so. Every time he has _that _look in his eyes, it literally meant that he was out for blood. Touya-san had played the game too far. A pre-planned game was a direct insult to Hikaru's intelligence." Kyoko laced her arms on her hip, finally figured out what Sai was going to do.

"So he's seeking revenge?" She asked, idly. Seiji just smirked and mentioned nothing.

"A declaration of war, perhaps?" Seiji murmured, while carrying Hikaru, who was engrossed in his little game of peek-a-boo. These little incidents were getting too interesting. No matter what they say, Kouyo has much more influence than Sai. Yet Touya Kouyo had made a big mistake. Kouyo did not know that he was going to stand by Sai's side after all.

Seiji's connections with the pros…were oftenunderestimated.


	11. Chapter 10

The car gave a loud screech as it halted to a stop. Fujiwara no Sai humphed, as he pulled up his long mauve locks into a low ponytail while sitting in the car. Touya Kouyo was simply getting on his nerves. Again and again he tried to avoid stirring up the whole matter; Touya Kouyo does not appreciate it. Revenge will only bring hatred, yet hatred will only cause unnecessary, complicated dilemmas.

Fame and fortune, was it so hard to give up on?

Sai's orbs narrowed slightly in annoyance as he stepped out of the car. As much as he dislike coming to his house, Sai still came. Sai was standing outside of Touya Kouyo's ancient Japanese-style house. Sai raised an eyebrow, seeing how often they contradicted each other, yet agreed on some things. He who lived in a western-style mansion, while he lived in a Japanese-style house. He took a deep breath, grabbed his fan tightly and stepped up, outside the door.

He pressed the doorbell without haste. A few moments later, a middle-aged woman came, looked slightly shocked when she saw Sai. He gave a small bow and smiled politely, it was Kouyo that he came here for, not his family. The woman, known as Touya Akiko, offered back a smile as she pushed the gate open and welcomed him in.

"Thank you," Sai murmured as he strode pass the woman, with an air of elegance. His orbs darkened dangerously as he slid his fan open and covered his lips, hiding a smirk. Akiko slid the shoji door open, while Sai took out his footwear and placed it neatly by the ledge. Upon reaching the room that Kouyo was in, he heard an interesting conversation between father and soon.

"I thought my plan was flawless, how did the child get the upper hand? You only won by half a moku!" Touya Kouyo snapped, frostily. Akira flinched, but said nothing and had his head bowed low.

His father was usually a gentle man. He held patience while teaching him to play Go. However, when the subject of the prodigy was raised, his father would always become furious and prickly. Dismissed by his father, Akira scampered out of the room and bumped straight into Sai. Not knowing who the tall guy was, he just looked up at him innocently, thinking that he was one of the Pro whom his father taught. Sai knelt down by his height, and gave him a soft pat on his head.

"You must be Akira-chan," Sai gave a small smile, and dug in his pocket, "Chibi-chan told me a lot about you." He pulled out a candy and gave it to Akira, who just looked at Sai, then his mother, who was smiling, confusingly.

"Chibi-chan…?" Akira uttered, not knowing who the tall guy was referring to.

"Ah, it's Hikaru. He's my son," Sai whispered, while Akira's right hand began to tremble upon hearing Hikaru's name. The small child begun to run to his mother, hiding behind his mother, clutching the sweet tightly.

"Hikaru? You're Hikaru's father?" He asked, while Sai nodded and smiled. The small child paled, and uttered a soft sorry, knowing that Sai knew everything. Sai gave a cold smile that masked his anger as he stood up.

"It's not your fault, little one. It's _his _fault," Sai kept his composure ad he closed his fan, stood up and slid the shoji door open. He gave a soft, perilous chuckle. Touya Kouyo turned back when he saw Sai, stoning almost instantly. Kouyo pointed to Sai, his eyes widening.

"Hello, _Kouyo-chan_," Sai cried childishly, as he stepped into the room cautiously, settling himself down while Akiko closed the door. Kouyo pulled a Go board and the stones over to him.

"Fujiwara-san," Kouyo greeted, as he gave a soft gesture to play Sai for a game. Sai accepted with a small bow. It started with Go, so this grudge must end with Go as well.

_Pa-chi._

Play Go with Kouyo was fun, but tiring, because when Sai was playing with Kouyo, Sai needed to think. However, Sai does not like complicate stuff, he liked everything to remain simple. So, he needed a confrontation, he needed to know why Kouyo was constantly aiming for him.

_Pa-chi._

"Why do you want to hurt Hikaru? Why do you want to go against a little child?" Sai questioned, remaining cool as he waited for Kouyo to place his stone. Kouyo lifted up his head, and their gaze met.

_Pa-chi._

"Why?" Kouyo echoed, as if Sai was asking a question so obvious. Sai frowned, he seriously does not like to think, so he always does take the easiest way out. It was his principle of life.

_Pa-chi._

"When I entered into the Go world, I worked hard as an insei to rise up the ranks. It was slow, but I finally attained the title of Meijin…" Kouyo murmured, as he placed another stone. Sai raised an eyebrow.

_Pa-chi._

"So?" He questioned, "What does it got to do with you hurting my son! You bloody well hurt his pride!" Sai spoke harshly, his violet orbs darkened into a deep shade of purple. Kouyo just smiled, lightly.

_Pa-chi._

"I knew that by hurting your son, you will get hurt too… That's why, even though using underhand methods, I want to see you suffer," Kouyo whispered, coldly. Sai gritted his teeth, angrily.

_Pa-chi._

As angry as Sai might been, he cooled down in a matter of seconds. Even though Sai doesn't like to think, he was very good in thinking. He concentrated at the Go board, with a huff of annoyance.

_Pa-chi._

"Dirty cockroach. Foolish little cockroach that everyone hates," Sai muttered softly, not having any emotions evident in his face.

_Pa-chi._

"Gentle death… you are not worthy of it. I will crush you, you filthy cockroach!" Sai cried, as he placed another stone.

_PA-CHI._

He used more force, Kouyo noticed. Series of _Pa-chi _continued on, smoothly and swiftly, like listening to a musical piece. The last stone was placed and the game was over in mere six minutes.

"I win," Sai whispered, icily. Kouyo cursed silently in his heart, "Let me tell you something, Kouyo-chan…"

"A rose in a greenhouse could never win a weed in the fields. A rose doesn't only need light, water and nutrients… A rose needed care and concern. Something as mere as a weed has a life, it has a soul," Sai spoke as he stood up, heading for the door. Kouyo just sat there, unmoving.

"If you continue to treat your son in such manner, he will hate you. Hatred will only bring more hatred, and it will form complicated situations." Sai slid the door open, went out, and muttered a small goodbye to both Akiko and Akira.

Sai sat in his car, driving in the road. As he speeded into the streets, he saw a store selling a teddy bear. A bean-bear. He pulled the car to a stop and dashed into the toy store.

"Miss!" He called to a nearby sales assistant, "I want this bear!"

Sai was getting hyped up, as he fumbled his keys and opened the door. After opening his door, he saw Kyoko, Seiji and Hikaru who was seated on the dining table, all ready to eat. Hikaru turned back and saw Sai.

"Paa-paa!" Hikaru cried, jumping down the chair and running to his dearest father. Sai smiled and carried Hikaru in his arms, kissing the child on his forehead.

"Chibi-chan!" Sai cried, handing the teddy to Hikaru. Hikaru grabbed the teddy tightly, and grabbed his father's neck tightly with the other hand.

Kyoko chuckled at the endearing scene while Seiji continued to eat the rice omelet and acted as if nothing happened. Kyoko clapped, cheering for the father and son. Sai just smiled, and grinned back.

Sai closed the door, and went towards the dining table. He settled Hikaru on the chair. Just when Sai was about to sit down, the door bell rang. Sighing, he went over and opened the door. He gasped aloud when he saw who the visitor was.

"Mitsuko!" Sai cried loudly, appalled, and the gaze of both Seiji's and Kyoko's was averted to the woman, who had her hair tied into a tight bun, sharp chin and distinguished facial features. A rather pretty woman. In her hands was a folder with some important documents with regards to Hikaru.

**A/N: **Yay! Cliffhanger! Why do you think Mitsuko came looking for Sai with some _important documents _which regarded about _Hikaru? _What was the first thing that came on your mind:) It might be the same as mine, but I am not telling till the next chapter!

**Congrats to 'Full Moon' this has 81 reviews and 3282 hits, on 4 C2s, 8 favs and 11 alerts!  
Thank you for your support, I will work hard:D**

**A question, 'Do you like this chapter?'**


	12. Chapter 12

It was weird. Even if it was a night's stand that was fooled with alcohol, Sai still loved her, dearly so. The moment she entered his house after a year, his cheerful mask was shedding off. It was falling off. In this very instant, Sai does not feel like smiling. It hurts to smile. It hurts to think. That was why he hated to think, but smiling was different. If people were happy seeing him smile, then he will smile for them, even if he detested it deep inside.

Shindou Mitsuko sat cross legged onto the couch while taking out several documents from the folder. Sai had a cool exterior; he sat on the couch calmly, with Hikaru poking around with the new 'aunt' whom he had never seen before.

"You don't expect Chibi-chan to remember you when he was barely a year old then, hm?" Sai questioned his voice as cold as snow. Mitsuko chuckled, endearingly. She said nothing but just continued to lay out the documents onto the glass coffee table.

"Chibi-chan?" Mitsuko echoed, "A nice pet name. But the one who start everything was me, so the one to end everything should be me too." She murmured, putting out the last document onto the coffee table and pulled her hands back and placed them on her lap. Hikaru reached Kyoko and sat on her lap, with Seiji narrowing his orbs, looking hostilely at the woman.

"I wonder if you ever change, Mitsuko," Sai said, his voice soft and soothing, a genuine smile on his lips as he thought of the old days, "friends forever, eh? But since that night occurred, we were no longer friends, do we? An affair with a 'friend' and a 'good friend' too." Each word that left Sai's lips was like daggers aiming for Mitsuko.

"I didn't really expect the tension to be so… cold. I thought you would welcome me like before, wouldn't you, Sai-chan?" Mitsuko murmured, while Kyoko glared at the woman as though she was some alien object. Sai cackled, with a thin lace of mock amusement. He placed his fan on to the coffee table.

"It was different, we were 'friends' back then, but now, our roles have changed," Sai explained, he gaze met the wavering gaze of Mitsuko. Unexplained details were evident in her eyes. Hurt, sadness, reconcilable thoughts. Sai shook his head, "No, even if you think that way, we will never be back together as friends. It was like the time were Adam and Eve ate the forbidden fruit. As simple as it seems." Sai spoke, coldly. Mitsuko nodded in understanding, she would question no further.

It was useless to expect the unexpected. Just like how the shadows would never become humans. It just was not reality. She just has to go straight to the point, without beating around the bush.

"Fine," She spoke curtly, getting down to business, "I just want Hikaru to be back with my husband and I." As appalled as Seiji and Kyoko may be, both said nothing but to sit there silently. Hikaru, hearing his name mentioned, trotted to his father's side and grinned from ear to ear, without knowing what they were talking about. Sai, noticing Hikaru, gave him a slight smile and ruffled his head.

"Seiji-chan and Kyoko-chan, would you mind to tuck Hikaru in?" Knowing that Sai was signaling that he wanted to have a private conversation they nodded. Seiji and Kyoko excused themselves, with Hikaru in Seiji's arms; Hikaru muttered a good night to his father. Sai nodded and waited for the soft click of the bedroom door closing. They were alone, finally.

"Why?" Sai snapped, his arms folded, "it was _you _who brought him here to me in the first place. Saying whatever your husband doesn't want this child, yadaa yadaa, those crap! Taking him back to your husband, and taking that child away from me is not an option." He spoke, fiercely. Mitsuko flinched slightly, not knowing the dark side of Sai.

"I just _placed _him in your care," Mitsuko retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"_Placed? _Like hell you did! It was fairly obvious that you were pushing the child to me after you gave birth to it since you're already married!" Sai spoke, gasping for air, "and the father of the child was not your husband!"

"Right! You didn't even know what I've gone through, it was like _hell!_ Parting with my child, can you understand?" Mitsuko snapped back to the guy with long mauve tresses. Sai smiled a bitter smile.

"As if I don't! Receiving a child after parting with you was so painful, knowing that I loved you so much, when you sheepishly told me that the night's incident was a mistake! A bloody mistake!" He yelled, agitated. Mitsuko said nothing, tears welling up in her eyes.

"…I. …I am sorry." She muttered, softly. Sai's frantic expression softened as he calmed down. It does not really matter anymore. It was better to let bygones be bygones, and buried that burning feeling deep inside his heart. It was all right, for he had Hikaru now. He smiled a real authentic smile.

"It's alright now…" he trailed off, while both the man and the woman remained eye contact. "You're here for business aren't you? State your reasons." He re-wore that cheerful mask, the mask that he detested so hard. Now, no one would see his real image, no one expect Hikaru.

"My husband… he cannot. We cannot have a baby. So we wanted to raise Hikaru… as our own child. We can provide him with a stable family, and my husband will love him like his own son, so please…!" Mitsuko stood up and bowed, while the glare from Sai intensified. They could provide Hikaru with a stable family, which Sai can't.

A stable family was very important for the growth of a child… To provide Hikaru with the best, was what his original intention was, right? Sai had his head bowed down, with his palm supporting his forehead. He really felt like breaking. He was seriously going to be crazy.

"Please, Mitsuko. Give me a day. Let me think through it before I make any decisions…" Sai murmured, giving a wave a dismissal. Mitsuko nodded in understanding.

"All right. I will leave the documents here." She said, before reaching towards the door and left the mansion. The door closed, with Kyoko and Seiji coming out from the bedroom, notifying Sai that Hikaru had fallen asleep. Sai looked up and forced a smile.

"Yeah, she left." Both noticed that Sai's face paled, being as white as sheet. Kyoko muttered a few comforting words before looking at him, pitifully. This was the real Fujiwara no Sai, the one that existed way before Hikaru had arrived. The cold, stubborn, yet dominant prodigy.

"We'll leave you here… Before you make any decisions, remember to call me. I left my phone number on bedside." Kyoko murmured, while leaving the mansion, with Seiji following closely behind. After they left, Sai stood up and went to the bedroom. He saw Hikaru sleeping peacefully, with the bed sheets in a mess and the blanket that barely covered his legs. Sai sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around the little child while lying down. His cold hands touched the child's warm cheeks.

"I love you so much, Chibi-chan." He murmured.

'… _We can provide him with a stable family…'_

**A/N: **Lol. When my friend read this, she was getting so agitated that it was so hard to calm her down. She was going crazy and muttering something about poor Sai. Thank God we spoke through msn. So, what do you think will be happening:P

Something **_good_**, or something **_bad_**?


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn you Seiji, can you just leave me alone!" Sai yelled, pouring the last gulp of beer in his throat. Seiji eyed the bar, with noisy music, freaky people, and most of all, the Go prodigy who was sitting on the bar desk. Ignoring Sai's glare and the way too loud music, he pulled Sai by his white tee and yanked him off into the male's toilet. He threw Sai forcefully on the ground near the basin. Seiji shook his head, not knowing why. Sai but all people… The wisest moron Seiji ever seen would actually turned to alcohol, anything but alcohol, when he felt depressed.

"Wash yourself up! Hikaru was wailing at home, wanting you to tuck him in," Seiji murmured, calmly, pushing his spectacles upwards. Sai, sprawled on the ground, laughed bitterly. Wobbly, he picked himself up. His violet orbs were glistening with tears. Sai leaned onto the basin, and turned on the tap.

_Swwwisssssh…_

The water flowed out of the tap. Sai rested his head on his palm, and went into a state of agony.

"I felt so ashamed of myself," Sai murmured, his voice cracking, "I don't want Hikaru to grow up without a mother… It hurts, when I saw the neighbors' kids making a mockery out of Chibi-chan." Sai was on the verge of tears. With every word Sai said, it just made Seiji angrier. Seiji grabbed Sai by the collar and threw him backwards, causing Sai to hit his back on the cold wall.

"Excuses! I don't care your whatever shit saying that Hikaru has no mother crap! Who do you think Hikaru was happy with? Who do YOU think he was happy with?" Seiji growled, not letting go the collar of Sai's tee. The usual calm and cool Seiji seemed to lost it existence at that moment, while leashing out all his anger onto Sai.

"I don't even want to hear your bullshit! Hikaru was having a hard time sleeping! That poor child told me that he did not see you at home from morning till night and it was a good thing that he dialed up my number and told me all about it!" Seiji spoke, fiercely. His eyes narrowed sharply. He loosened his grip and let go of Sai's tee.

"Hikaru was a sensible kid, but what about you? Knowing only how to huddle in a bar when you are hurt, do you think that you did a good job on being a father? I really pity Hikaru for having such a father like you!" Seiji lectured. Sai's orbs darkened almost instantly as he raised his hands and gave Seiji a tight slap on the cheek. Seiji's eyes widened in shock and confusion and Sai glared at him coldly and dangerously.

"You are _my _friend, aren't you? I _think _you are _my friend_, but I would _never _let you see _this side_ of me," Sai murmured, like a predator walking cautiously to its prey, ready to pound. This was not the first time, Seiji remembered, there was once when he saw the same thing… When he saw Sai at the locker's basement in the high school. However, that time, the target was not him, it was a bully.

Sai just stood there, coolly and folded his arms. It was only then, Seiji's phone rang. Semi-stoning, Seiji picked up his phone. It was from Kyoko.

"Ha… Hello?" his words slurred. Kyoko on the other line, was blabbering hysterically. Seiji held the phone real tight when he heard the news that Hikaru was running a high fever. That simple news brought up Sai's attention. Frenetically, Sai grabbed Seiji's cell phone.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Sai. What happened?" Sai questioned, with beads of cold sweat running down his forehead. Nothing should happen to Hikaru, absolutely nothing! Sai nodded, and said some 'yes' under his breath. When he hanged up the phone, he looked at Seiji and replied.

"I will settle this business with you later," he said softly, with no hint of anger. Seiji smiled, knowing that Sai was not such a narrow-minded person after all. Sai smiled softly, apologetically and rushed out.

_Please Chibi-chan… Please… Let everything be okay…_

**A/N: **This was such a late and short update. O.o Sorry, I've got writer's block! It's the most deadly thing a writer could have! Please forgive this unworthy one! I actually wrote this chapter twice before I am satisfied with it. Q.Q

Uenki.


	14. Chapter 14

Sai cursed. His head was a little dizzy while suffering from the aftereffects of alcohol. He whispered a soft thanks to Seiji for the ice pack. It was for Hikaru. Tenderly, Sai picked up the towel that was on Hikaru's forehead and placed the icepack on. Hikaru flinched a little, because of the coldness, and went back to sleep once more. Seiji picked up the warm coffee, which Kyoko had brewed, on the table and handed it to Sai. Sai shook his head, saying that the hangover was enough.

"Drink," Seiji commanded, with a firm edge. It was only then, Sai smiled weakly and nodded. Sai stared at Hikaru's sleeping face with the cup of coffee in his hands. He ran the warm coffee down his throat, and felt much better. Sai then placed the empty coffee cup on the bedside desk and caressed Hikaru's cheek gently. Hikaru's fever had subsided after the fourth round of switching ice packs and icy towels. At that time, Sai felt relieved yet much pain and anger enveloped his forlorn heart.

"If anything… Anything happens to Chibi-chan… I will probably go hysterical…" Sai whispered, while clutching Hikaru's little palm. His eyes held distress and agony. Seiji gave Sai a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's all over now, was it not?" Seiji comforted. As a good friend, Seiji thought that Sai was real dense. If only Sai realized, how much Hikaru meant in his heart…

Hikaru stirred a little, and slowly, he opened his eyes to see his father staring back at him. Quickly, Sai removed the icepack from his forehead. Hikaru was delighted to see his father. With a yelped, he sat up with Sai's help, and climbed onto Sai's lap with Seiji's help.

Little Hikaru snuggled into his father's chest and smelled the all too familiar scent of the strawberry shampoo that his father used. His little arms grabbed his father's huge palm tightly as he stared at his father's hands. It was the first time he had seen his father's hand in a closer view.

His father's hand was different from Kyoko's hands. Kyoko's hand was smooth but his father's hands were calloused at the fingertips. It was the hand of a Go Player, the hand of the Go Saint, but most of all, it was the hand of his father's hand. His father. His dearest, loveliest and silliest father.

"Papa," Hikaru called, while clutching his father's hand tightly. "Hn-m?" Sai gave the child a soft, questioning look, while smiling ever-so-gently. Hikaru, his precious treasure was back with him, again. This was his utopia. Just his and no one else.

"Papa… No leave Karu-chan, okay? Karu-chan scared papa won't back again!" Hikaru cried, little droplets of tears were rolling down from his eyes. Yesterday was a nightmare, a nightmare that the little child could not comprehend. It was like, without his father beside him, he just felt like someone was looking at him. Cold eyes were staring at him as he slept in bed.

Sai ruffled Hikaru's head, with Seiji going out of the room with the basin in his hands, leaving the father and son alone. Sai picked the child up and carried him up high. He smile was shining so brightly, like those of the sun's. Sai gave a little twirl, with Hikaru laughing and crying at the same time. Exhausted, Sai fell backwards onto the soft, huge mattress, with little Hikaru on top of him.

Looking at each other, both father and son chuckled. Hikaru, wrapping himself beside his father like a koala bear, he slept. Peacefully. Sai smiled, and lulled the child to sleep. Minutes later, Sai fell asleep. Seiji and Kyoko saw the blissful moment and smiled.

With a grin, Kyoko pulled out her camera-cell phone and took a picture of them, muttering something about putting the mysterious side of the Go prodigy into the magazine. Seiji rolled his eyes at the woman and they both retreated back to the living room.

"Ahhh!" Kyoko cried, while stretching her arms as she sat on the couch. She picked up a pillow, as Hikaru called it, and started to snuggle onto the pillow. Seiji glanced at his watch, and turned his head to the sky.

"It's going to be dawn," he muttered, nonchalantly. Kyoko just smiled as she browsed through the documents on the coffee table. She then tossed the folder to Seiji and just smirked knowingly. Noticing the evil smirk on Kyoko's face, Seiji sighed.

"What?" He snapped. Kyoko started to laugh softly, but it grew louder and louder as she 'BWHAHAHAHAA!'ed. Seiji shuddered, she was growing more and more like a witch. An evil witch at that.

Smiling darkly, she placed a thousand yen note on the coffee table.

"I bet a thousand that Sai wouldn't give lovely, gentle, cute Hikaru-chan to Shindou!" Seiji stood up from the couch, and headed for the apron hanging by the door. He pushed up his spectacles turned back and smiled.

"I wouldn't want to bet, because I think that the answer is clear." Seiji just laughed it off, softly nonetheless. Kyoko just pouted, thinking that she nearly had a new source of income.

Inside the room, both Hikaru and Sai were having a sweet dream, a dream about one another. The sun was rising high and tall, the rays were shining into their room, it was the start of a brand new day.

**A/N: **

**_Should I end it here? O.o Or should I make an Epilogue? Your choice!_**  
When I end this story, I am going to start a new one. (This story doesn't have much of Akira. bows apologetically Even though a lot of readers e-mailed me to put in Akira. shudders)

The new story is… hm. Of orphanage, daddy-long legs and whatsoever. xD I love the Go Saint (Sai)! Muahaha! I am also –regrettably, a fangirl. xP


	15. Epilogue

Sai bowed, mauve locks falling down and covered his face. Mitsuko smiled back, in her hands was a child, no more than eight months. Sai raised up his head, a soft, longing smile crept up onto his lips. It was enough for him, knowing that Mitsuko was happy. The pain could be sealed in the depth of his heart; no one shall open the paradox box again. Mitsuko held the dear child close to her; it was like how Sai used to carry Hikaru around when he was younger. Sai chuckled softly and endearingly. All parents were alike after all. Even if they do have problems, or even if they quarreled with their kids, they will still make up, and be happy. Sai brushed a lock of mauve away from his face, violet orbs as clear as water was glistening.

"A lovely child. What was her name?" Sai questioned, seated on the leathered couch and taking a sip of coffee in the café. Mitsuko smiled, several locks of hair fell off from her high, tight bun to the nape of her neck. Sai just sat there, as he admired the scene before him. Being a mother certainly makes a woman more beautiful, he mused. He took a glance at his watch.

"Ah!" He cried, out of the blue, startling Mitsuko. Sai smiled apologetically and stood up. He took the bill and waved it around, laughing and smiling happily. "I have to fetch Chibi-chan from his Go lessons! I'll foot the bill!" He smiled and replied. After he paid for the bill, he strode out of the café, putting on his sunglass as usual, with his white tee and jeans with a black coat.

-

"Waaai," Yui moaned, "being a kindergarten teacher is equivalent to being a slave for the children!" She complained, stretching her arms while sitting on the couch in the staff lounge. The principal, an old woman, handed the cup of coffee to the teacher. Smiling brightly and gratefully, Yui nodded. The principal then settled down beside the teacher. It was only then the woman started to complain about the kids, who were fast asleep in the other room.

"You know, Mosaki-san," Yui cried while old woman just sat, "Those brats, same old Hikaru-chan and Akira-chan, kept playing the Go while the others were asleep. Do they think that I am blind or what?" She grumbled, while the old woman just chuckled wistfully.

"Well, maybe they do really know a thing or two, Yui-san," The old woman replied, while the old woman just laughed suspiciously. The old woman placed her wrinkled hands on her lap and went 'Hohoho' and that simple action made Yui wonder if that old woman was going senile. Yui just laughed sheepishly, entertaining the old woman with sarcasm.

"Aiya," the principal exclaimed, "I have to make a cup of coffee, oh wait, I think he likes tea better." Mosaki murmured and stood up, heading wobbly to the counter. Yui had a look of confusion and questioned Mosaki on who the guy was. Only then, several knocks was heard and the door opened with a slight click. Outside stood a man with long mauve locks that was tied loosely behind his back. The black glasses contrasted with his pale complexion and made his even prettier. In his hands were _several _big bags of souvenirs.

He noticed the woman and gave a light bow. He took down his sunglasses and smiled. The woman blushed, stood up and bowed back. Mosaki came back with the tea, and placed it on the coffee table. Sai's smile brightened at the arrival of the old woman and skipped happily to her. He dropped the heavy bags on the couch and gave the old lady a friendly hug.

"It had been so long, Momo-chan!" Sai cried, causing Yui to open her mouth wide agape in shock. Her brain could not function, it was the first time, and probably the last time that she heard some one calling an old lady, -chan.

Sai, Mosaki and Yui all settled down on the couch, with Yui doing a self-introduction on her. Sai sat, cross-legged, with the teacup in his hands. He placed the cup near lips and took a sip of it. He then nodded his head and asked about his son.

"Son?" Yui echoed, puzzled. Sai then explained that he still had a son named Hikaru and Yui was speechless. It was only then, she wondered why such a handsome, beautiful, well-mannered father could have such a noisy, loud-mouthed, go-obsessed son. Sai scratched his head, and laughed sheepishly. Her attitude changed immediately.

"Hikaru-chan... You will understand once you see him." She spoke coolly, her arms folded. Sai nodded, enthusiastically. With the nod of approval of Mosaki, he leapt up in joy and went immediately to the next door where his son and Akira were.

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi_

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi_

The familiar sound of the Go stones came. He walked gently like a cat. He slid to the other corner, unnoticed by Hikaru and Akira, and took a peek at the game they were playing. Musing on how Hikaru fare as he had an upper-hand, he noticed that Akira has improved drastically, since the last time he saw him play.

He stepped out from the shadow into the light, behind Hikaru, while putting his index finger to his lips gesturing Akira to shush. Smoothly and quietly, he placed his hands on Hikaru's eyes, and murmured.

"Guess who this is?" In a sing-song voice, Hikaru grinned and called.

"Papa!" The child shouted, with Akira smiling softly. The child tackled his father and Sai piggy backed Hikaru. At that moment, Akira was clearing the stones and placing then neatly at one corner. With his right hand empty, Sai held out his hands for Akira. Akira looked up, confused.

"C'mon, aren't we going to skip this boring, dreadful school?" Sai spoke, with a childish dread. Akira's face flushed red, and looked down.

"But… Father… Father wouldn't be happy…" He spluttered. Sai just smiled and nodded while patting Akira's head.

"I will call Kouyo-chan and settle that for you," he spoke gently, "now, let's go and have dinner shall we?" Akira looked up, and grabbed Sai's cold, big hands. Hikaru was smiling away, while latching onto Sai. Together, they walked out of the kindergarten, with Sai piggybacking Hikaru, and Akira holding Sai's hands.

"Neeeh, did papa win at the Austreealea tourneemeant?" Hikaru asked, curious. Sai just smiled and nodded and continued on to blabber about how he missed Hikaru and Akira during his five-day tourney trip in Australia.

Even though that moment could not last forever, it was pure bliss, at least for Sai, Hikaru and Akira.

**Full Moon –Finis.**

**A/N: **Waaa, instead on receiving new yummy reviews, I guess I received more mails and reviews on threats. O.o; Ahahaha, which was counted as a new and yummy review… errr, right? Right? X.x Here's your long awaited Epilogue. T.T It only settled things with Mitsuko, and how Hikaru was faring in the kindergarten. Well, at least Akira has an appearance. xD

Once this story had settled down, I am going to write a new story, as told before. I am going to ditch the orphanage theme and went over with the olden Japan theme, with Sai being the xxx and all. Since I cannot tell the story plot, I shall replace it with xxx and yyy. O.o Heh

Well, look forward for it. I must note that it won't be so fluffy like this fiction. XD


End file.
